Father and Daughter Volume 2
by Neko-Yuff16
Summary: Yuffie returns home after the battle, only to be attacked by her father. Who cares enough to come to her rescue? Captain Cid Highwind. LANGUAGE!


Hello! Neko-Yuff here with another story! and this one just happens to be my first ff7 ficcie! 

Personally, my "muse" for this was just thinking about all the stories that have Yuffie and Cid at each other's throats constantly, making jokes, ya know? they seemed pretty tight to me, so i figured " what if Cid wasn't truly as gruff as he seems?" then this idea came!

And yes, i already have one other story called "Father and Daughter" out, but thats inu yasha material...sesshoumaru and rin to be exact!

and this story is just placed after the game.

DISCLAIMER: ok...i dont own...mmkay? mmkay! so...no sue, please? with a vincent plush on top?

**_Father and Daughter_**

With her head hung low, she trudged slowly through the village, trying to find anything that came to mind to occupy it. Keep it off the pain in her right arm that was bandaged.

She'd taken the headband off, allowing dark brown, almost black, hair fall in to her eyes, hiding them from public view.

She just couldn't believe it. How could he-

The sound of an engine caught her attention. She knew that sound from anywhere.

' The Highwind.' she thought.

' What are they doing here?'

She ran towards the gates, anxious to see her friends. Of course, they would never know of her injury, as she had hidden it well in the pale blue gi she wore. And as to keep anyone from suspecting anything, she wore white hakama along with the yukata.

No one would ever know.

Once she reached the gates, she noticed a red form moving quickly over the railing, trailing down the ladder with such speed that she had only seen in-

" Vincent!" she exclaimed.

" What are you doing here?" She walked up to him, stopping a few feet away, knowing he liked distance. But obvioulsy, he didn't right now.

He walked swiftly up to her, grabbing her elbows softly, and looked into her eyes. He saw signs of past tears. Checkov hadn't been lying. He spoke gently to her, so he wouldn't scare her too bad.

" What happened?"

Yuffie was confused. What happened? That's what she would like to know. Unless...they somehow found out.

" Uhh...I dunno. What DID happen?"

Vincent's gaze softened.

Yuffie looked behind him to see a certain Captain moving about hurriedly, making it down the ladder around the same time as Vincent had.

' Whoa. I didn't even know the old man could move that fast...'

Cid ran to Yuffie, grabbing her arms. When he did, he heard her hiss in pain. His eyes widened in alarm, and he quickly let her go, reaching down to grab her hands instead.

" Where the fuck is he?" he asked. She could sense the hatred that resonated in his voice.

" Who?"

" That shithead you call Dad? I wanna know where he is! Tell me, Yuffie!"

Her eyes widened. Somehow, they knew. They knew what happened.

**Flashback**

When she had returned home after the fight with Sephiroth, he had greeted her, an angry scowl on his face. At first she was confused, but then pained as she felt his hand collide with her cheek. The impact sent her sprawling to the floor, clutching her throbbing cheek.

" WHAT THE HELL! What'd I ever do to you, old man?"

He frowned at her form, lying on the floor.

" You are a disgrace to the elders! You come back empty handed! I told you that going with those people would cause trouble, yet you REFUSED to listen to me! I told you to specifically not to get attached to them; that if you did, it would be the downfall of our village! And what did you do? YOU BETRAYED ME! My own DAUGHTER! You do not deserve the title of 'heroine'. You deserve 'traitor'!"

Tears stung her eyes. She just fought the biggest battle known to man, and all he could do was curse her living soul?

" I DIDN'T BETRAY YOU! How the Hell would getting materia help us if we can't fight! We have no one left! Only us and the Guardians! Six people can't defend an entire village! Besides, who would wanna attack us now anyway? It's not like we're vital to anyone anymore! You took us down shit creek without a paddle, old man! So why blame me if YOU'RE the incompetent one!"

Godo fumed. She had pushed too far this time, but she didn't relaize it until it was too late. He'd drawn his sword, raising it above his head. Her eyes closed tightly on instinct, knowing what was coming. Luckily, when he brought the sword down on to her body; he'd only cut her arm.

Neither noticed the woman standing by the shoji door, her eyes gaped open.

Checkov ran to the Pagoda of the Five Gods, hoping that Shake's pigeon was here.

When she noticed the little gray foul, she quickly scribbled a note to the one person close enough to reach in time. Cid Highwind.

After tying the note to the little bird's leg, she sent it off, watching it with desperation; praying to Leviathan that it reached it's destination before things got worse.

**End Flashback**

She'd yet to figure out how, but she figured that someone within the village had noticed it. But why did they come? Surely they couldn't truly care about her? Not after all the Hell she'd put them through.

She looked around herself uneasily before turning away from them, walking back to the village. She motioned for them to follow her in to the quiet area until they reached her home. She just hoped that Godo wasn't there.

As soon as she opened the shoji, though, she was without luck. There he stood, looking behind her, seeing other faces. They belonged to Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine.

" And just what are THEY doing here, Yuffie? I thought I told you that you were forbidden to associate with them ever again. Didn't you learn last time not to cross me?"

He looked back to her, her head lowered, and arms at her sides. He glared at her with hatred, before looking back up to the guests.

" I must ask you to leave. I do not believe you are welcome here any longer."

Cid decided he'd had enough of playing silent passer-by.

" You know what REALLY pisses me the fuck off! When a fuckin' man decides it's okay to hit a woman, especially his own daughter. Ain't that right, Vinnie?"

Vincent glared as well, nodding his head solemnly.

" Indeed. And someone so young. Tsk, tsk Lord Godo. You should be ashamed."

Godo let out an abrupt chuckle.

" And why is that?"

Vincent and Cid both grinned.

" Cid and I both are here for this young woman. We refuse to leave without her. If a fight comes, so be it, but we will NOT tolerate your behavior towards her."

Cid looked at Yuffie, just standing there, her head dipped down low.

He muttered to Vincent.

" Go help her get her things."

Vincent looked back to him, unsure if it was a wise decision to leave the angered pilot here alone with the enemy.

Cid gave him a look that said, ' Just fuckin' leave!'

Vincent nodded, hoping Cid knew what he was doing.

Vincent grabbed her wrist with his claw, before gently tugging her towards her room.

" Come, Yuffie. Let's go pack your things." he stated gently, trying to persuade her to come quietly. It worked.

She followed him silently, not looking back. She didn't need to. She felt both pairs of eyes on her as she walked away, her feet padding softly on the wooden floors of the hall. She felt Vincent loosen his grip on her wrist, only to snake it around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Godo watched as they disappeared down the hall, apparently to her room. He turned his gaze back to the man at his door.

An angry, striking blue met curious hazel. The way the blue-eyed pilot sneered at him told him that there was more to come. That this wouldn't be the last he heard of him. And he was right.

" Who the fuck do you think you are, hittin' my girl like that?"

Godo huffed.

" She's not your problem, and she is most certianly NOT your girl."

Cid marched his way to the Lord in front of him. He brought his hands up to the man's collar, lifting him off the ground. Godo's eyes widened a bit in fear. The man didn't look so intimidating when from afar, but now that his face was upclose, he could see every detail. The narrowed eyes; sneering lips; brown-leather goggles with scratched lenses; tufts of blonde hair sticking out where ever it could. The man before him was truly a frightening sight.

" Now you listen here, bitch. I ain't puttin' up with yer shit! I'm takin' her with me, and that's it! You got that, asshole! She ain't yer problem no more!"

He relinquished his hold of Godo, turning back to the doorway. He paused in his steps, before turning his glare back to the older man.

" Oh, and by the way, asswipe: She IS my girl. And I don't care if you are her biological dad. She's more my kid than yer's."

Once cid was outside, he lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips. He thought back to the note that Vincent had found.

**Flashback**

He was currently working on repairing a car that had been sitting here for months, collecting dust. He'd had so much to worry about, what with checking the rocket and such when ShinRa arrived, that he had overlooked this priceless baby.

" Hey, Vinnie, could ya hand me that socket wrench right there?" He reached his hand out, waiting for said tool to be placed in it.

After a moment, he felt a weight being placed on his palm. Once checking to make sure it was the correct size, he muttered a " Thanks, man." before continuing his work.

Vincent was looking out towards the sky when he saw something flying towards them. A pigeon. A LONE pigeon.

' Well, that's something one doesn't see around here often.' he thought to himself. Normally, when animals came by, they came in groups. Then he noticed it was descending.

' Lands near known living creatures. Must be curious.'

As he was checking the bird over, he spotted something on its leg, he approached the bird carefully, so as not to scare it away. When he was within arm's distance, he reached out to grab the object on the bird's leg. Untying the string slowly, since any sudden movement may frighten it, he pulled the rolled up paper from it, uncurling it to see what it was.

What he read had truly frightened him a bit.

The note said:

_Mr. Highwind, or whoever may be reading this,_

_Please! Help Lady Yuffie. She has been attacked by her father. He seems to be highly upset, and may do more damage! I beg of you to come help!_

_Checkov, 4th God of the Sacred Pagoda_

He looked down to Cid, who was tinkering with something underneath the mechanism.

" Cid."

" Yeah, Vinnie?"

" We need to leave."

Cid's tinkering stopped, and he pulled himself out from under the car. He gave Vincent an incredulous look.

" And why the Hell is that? Do you know how long I've been waiting to work on this son of a bitch?"

Vincent sighed before handing Cid the note.

Once he read it over, Vincent could have sworn he felt the air shift. He could feel the anger radiating off of Cid in waves. He knew why, too. Over the course of their adventure, Cid had watched over Yuffie; protecting her as a father would his daughter. He had eventually come to love the girl as his own.

And Vincent himself was a little pissed as well. She was a good friend. The only one who had come to him about his problems, willing to listen as much as she needed. He was grateful to her.

Cid's whole body shook as he leapt from the ground, stalking to his ship, and climbing aboard. Vincent followed him, but turned when he heard Miss Shera call his name.

" Mr. Valentine? Where are you and the Captain going?"

" A friend is in trouble, Shera. Expect one more for supper tonight."

She gave a confused look, but eventually nodded. She watched as the ship took off, flying south.

**End Flashback**

Cid sighed. Atleast they had gotten here in time. He heard shuffeling come from within the house, so he turned his head, watching Yuffie wakl out slowly, one bag on her shoulder, another in her hand. He watched Vincent come out with a couple more bags.

" That it?"

She nodded, still not looking up. Cid sighed. This just wasn't right. His girl didn't need this shit right now. She was probably tired, and needed rest.

He finished off his cigarette, throwing it down, and stepping on it to put it out. He blew the remaining smoke out, before he started walking to the exit.

Once everyone was on the ship, and the bags had been put in a room, Cid ventured to find Yuffie. When he noticed that she wasn't in her normal spot, he looked in the room.

He heard her before he saw her. She was crying. He gently opened the door, letting himself in, knowing that she wouldn't have changed. He walked over to the bed, sitting on it softly, before he reached a hand out to grasp her right hand, that was currently beside the left one, hiding her face. He didn't even have to hardly pull.

Her visible eye darted towards him. He began tugging on her wrist, trying to tell her to sit up. She eventually sat up, but held her head low. He sighed. She just looked so sad...

He scooted closer to her, reaching out with his arms. She just fell into them. He held her as tight as he could, without hurting her arm.

Cid let one of hands reach her head, holding her sobbing form closer. He began to tell her that it would be fine. That he wouldn't let ANYTHING like that happen to her again. And if, by some ungodly reason, something slipped past him, then he would take revenge.

She just clutched his jacket tighter, her tears lessening.

He pulled away for a bit, just to see the top of her head again.

" Hey. Why don't ya look up for a change, huh? I'm sure the views a lot better."

She gave a small giggle. Finally! She was resembling herself, if only a little.

She raised her head to look him in the eye. Wet trails were still left on her face. He frowned. That bastard would PAY!

Cid raised a hand, wiping the trails away, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He held her close and tight one last time before letting her go.

" Get some rest, kid. You're comin' home."

**_End_**

So! whatcha think? im actually kinda proud of this one! it turned out MUCH better than i thought it would! mind you i had another version of this, but i didnt like it as well...so i just made this instead! and tell me if you would like for me to make a second chapter about a yuffentine! (cuz personally, i kinda felt one...) review!

neko-yuff out!


End file.
